Hybrid
by Tapangwa
Summary: Sequel to New World, New Rules. what happens when Deb and Tam have a kid of there own. ZADR
1. Between the stories

Tapan: like I said, I'm making a sequel. Friends, this is Hybrid!

Torna: it says that in the title.

Tapan: yeah, well, I wanted to say it! And this isn't actually the story yet, this is the prologue/ epilogue/ teaser for the actual story. /looks down/ oh, hey! A nickel/bends down to pick it up/

Jhkitty/flies over Tapan's head with a dagger/ Damn it/runs into a wall/

Tapan/looks up/ are you ok, Jho?

Jhkitty: x.x…..ow

Tapan: uh, er. Ok then!

Diclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim! I never will, the ducks kick me in the shin everytime I ask for it!

Warning: slash, ZADR and other things to come. Flame if you wish…you know it's funny, I always say that but I never get flamed! It's like, reverse psychology or something!

* * *

The years seemed to fly by after Zim and Dib made it home. They finished off High School; everyone beginning to realize what was going on between them. And so, caused many slurs that will not be said.

They didn't care, and who would? After being shunned by the entire planet, you sort of stop caring what they think of you. And, after a while of realizing what they said didn't effect the two, the homophobic comments died down, never completely ceased, but enough to handle without a problem.

And as for the people we actually care about:

After being released from his duty as an invader, Zim found he was lost in what he was going to do. He still had that urge to conquer and destroy, but of course would've been stopped by his human mate before he could get the chance. So, he did the next best thing. He went back to work at MacMeaties, while doing a few odd jobs for the Tallest on the side. Eventually, he worked his way up in the business and became president of the company. Tam's fate was almost exactly the same, the only difference was in the amount of people she literally stepped on to get as far as she did. To add to the fast food business of Tam/ Zim, they created a TV show about their adventures with Deb/ Dib under the alias of Jhonen Vasquez. The show was a success, even when it was taken off the air.

Dib went on to college and moved into Zim's base, communing back and forth from the university back home. He fit in to the house easily, being that GIR was already used to seeing him there all the time. The human went on to be a paranormal investigator, ironically doing fieldwork for the same organization that kidnapped Zim and Tam in the alternate dimension years before.

Deb also went on to college, and had pretty much the same routine as her counterpart for the four years. But, instead of going into finding a job right after graduating, she took a few months off in order to give birth to a child; using the semen Zim had left. The child was a boy; his name was Jay. After that was done, she also followed her dream and ended up working at the same place. They needed that time she was pregnant to finish rebuilding anyway.

Professor membrane, a little upset with the heir to the Membrane fortune, argued with his son one night about the studying of "real science." The conversation ended when Gaz shoved Dib's head hard into the table and told their father that she could run the labs. The conversation was similar in the other dimension, except Gim had to fight harder to get his mother to agree; after all, even if they're the same person, Gaz is much scarier.

And now to Jay. The hybrid boy was raised like any other human child, with a few exceptions. His black hair had to stay relatively long in order to cover the antennae that hid within; luckily, no one gets suspicious when they twitch or rise like any other irken. He was lucky enough to inherit a nose from his mother, but the ears continued to be nonexistent. His eyes had large red irises, a little frightening but it cut out the need for the boy to wear contacts. His skin was a soft shade of green, some medium between irken and human.

Mentally, Jay inherited many good and bad qualities. At times, it seemed more bad than good. He was rebellious, violent and cocky; all qualities that used to be found in Zim and Tam (and still are from time to time.) but, he also gained compassion for both of his races, something he got from his mother.

But all in all, Jay was no angel. He wasn't even close.

* * *

Tapan: I hope that gives all of you an idea of what's to come! Yes, this part's boring, and no one talks. But I felt like I had to write it anyway! Wellp, that's all for now. I'm Ron Burgundy; you stay classy……planet Earth.

Torna:……you've been watching too much TV.


	2. Chapter 1

Tapan: wow, I'm surprised how quickly I finished this chapter! Go me, I rule!

Torna: modest much?

Tapan: I am modest, just not right now…where's Jhonen?

Torna/shrugs innocently/

Tapan: hmmm

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, I never will. So quit pressuring me into getting iiiit/pouts/ I do however own the rights to Jay and maybe Tam and Deb! Please ask or give credit before using them

Warning: ZADR and Femmeslash. There's also more cursing in this story than in NWNR, just so you know.

* * *

An angry sigh escaped Gim as he blew his horn to the car in front of him. The guy gave him the finger and continued to drive at the slowest speed possible. The magenta haired man rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Unbe-fucking-lievable." he stuck his head out the window to see if there was a problem with the guy's car.

Nope, he was just really old.

Settling himself back in the car, he looked at the clock. Aaaaaand, yup! He was exactly two hours late for his meeting. Growling, he looked out the window again, when a small gang of kids, all about the age of fourteen, caught his eye. With a closer look, he glared and drove in there direction. "Shit, not again!"

The car screeched to a stop, the kids didn't look to see who it was; they were too busy beating on a smaller boy.

Gim climbed out of the car, glaring at the gang. "Jay!"

The taller boy of the crowd shot to attention, antennae springing out of his hair. The other boys looked over as Gim straightened out his lab coat and walked over.

"Dude. It's your uncle." One of the boys whispered to the green boy. "Don't… turn…around."

Jay did anyway, slowly, an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His eyes shot open wide as he saw Gim glare. "Hey, Uncle Gim!" his hand darted out and pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

The other boys backed away from the boy they were kicking, who moaned in pain. Without looking at them, Gim walked over to the boy they were hitting, bent down and picked him up. Then, with a voice too calm, he spoke. "Jay, get in the car."

Jay hesitated.

"NOW!"

That's all he needed before running over and jumping into the passenger seat, eyes wide with fright.

Gim sighed and turned around walking to the car. "Go back to skool." He placed the boy in the back seat, and then got in himself.

Jay swallowed and looked over at his uncle. "You're gonna tell Mom aren't you."

"No shit, Sherlock." He peeled away form the curb.

* * *

By the time Gim took care of the boy and called in to say he wouldn't be going to that meeting, it was already too late to bring the hybrid boy to skool. So, instead, he settled for just taking the boy home, then going back to work.

As soon as the car entered the cul-de-sac, Jay slouched in his seat. A black care was parked right in front of the house. His mother was home. Gim drove right behind it and stepped out. When Jay's door didn't open, he growled. Walking over, he pulled the boy out by the arm and dragged him up to the door ignoring GIR running around the yard in his puppy outfit. The robot saw them and waved, then ran away when Gim knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, the door swung open, revealing an angry Deb, the phone in her hand.

Gim pulled Jay in front of him. "Is this yours?"

Her expression seemed to harden and soften at the same time as she stepped out of the way to allow them in. as soon as the walked past the threshold, the door shut behind them.

Deb crossed her arms as she tried hard not to glare. She sucked in a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Do I want to know your side of the story or should I hear it from Gim?"

Gim looked at his watch. "Well, you can't hear it from me, Deb. I have to go." He let go of Jay and walked up to the door. Deb stepped out of the way to allow him to walk out, GIR running in. after the door was shut, she leaned her back up against it, her jaw clamped shut.

The room was almost silent as the two stared at each other, the squeaking of GIR's stepped kept the room from the intense quiet.

"So." Deb took off her glasses, glaring down at them as she cleaned to lenses with her shirt front. "You and your little gang decided to give the new foreign boy a 'welcoming'" her light brown eyes looked up into his red, her glare seemed more intense without the glass in the way.

Jay tensed.

She crossed one arm while the other held the glasses. They hit against her chin thoughtfully then stopped. "Am I right?"

Jay's hands curled into fist as he tried to stare her down, suddenly hating his mother's eyes.

"Well?"

"No." he turned away, defeated in this staring contest. "I had a good reason for doing what I did!"

"Oh? And what was that?"

"He-" he paused, trying to think of something, anything to get him off the hook. "He…owed me money…"

"Give me your jacket." She put her hand out.

He paused.

"Jay. Now." Her speech was calculated and full of practiced authority.

Shutting his eyes closed, he shrugged off the leather jacket and gave it to his mother.

It didn't take too long of a search before Deb pulled out half a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She took them out and handed the coat back to him. "go to your room."

He walked up without talking. Deb sighed and walked into the kitchen, putting the cigarettes down on the table.

Then her cell phone rang.

She groaned and opened it. "Deb here… Bill could you take care of it, I'm having problems at home… thanks." She hung up without saying goodbye, then plopped down at the table, throwing her head on the hard surface as GIR sat a stack of waffles in front of her. "I guess we get to hear Tam scream again GIR."

The little robot "hmm" ed in response.

* * *

"What the HELL were you thinking, Jay? You nearly KILLED this kid! Do you know what that would do to us?"

"Yeah you tell me all the time, Laanun! We'd have to move!"

"THEN WHY TO YOU INSIST ON CONTINUING?"

"I don't mean to, it just happens." Jay glared at Tam through glazed eyes.

Tam glared back. "Oh, it just happens. Juuuust happens." Her sarcasm poured out as she looked about ready to hit the boy. "So, if I shot you right now." A laser popped out of her pak. "WOULD THAT'VE 'JUST HAPPENED'?"

"Tam, stop!" Deb pushed down on the little pod. "You don't need to pull out the guns."

She growled as the lasers retreated into her pak. "Fine! But you are grounded!" she pointed a shaking finger at her son. "You go to skool, then your room until we say so! Now go!" she crossed her arms, proud of her decision.

Jay stormed around them muttering "stupid, bitchy dykes" as he turned the corner to the stairs.

Tam spun around and was about to shot up at the hybrid boy, until Deb put her hand over the irken's mouth. "Leave it alone."

* * *

Jay looked out his window, glaring at the street as GIR walked in slowly. He looked down at the little robot, who waved then popped a sandwich out of his head, handing it to the boy. "Debby gives you food. I think yo momma feels bad."

Jay took the sandwich and took a bite idly. While chewing, he thought about a few things; what he did, what a bitch his laanun was, where he could go if he ran away.

Grandma's? He shook his head; she'd tell Mom as soon as he stepped foot in the door. And Uncle Gim would bring him right back, maybe stick around to hear the fight.

His mind wander too the labs underneath the house. He knew he was the descendent of a failure invader, he wasn't too sure who his father was. Jay really didn't believe his mother's and laanun story. The male versions of his parents coming form another dimension?

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

GIR crawled onto Jay's lap and fell asleep. Subconsiousely, the hybrid patted the robot and began to pet him like a cat. GIR began to purr in response.

His eyes widened as a thought came to him. The Voot cruiser was put in the labs when he was born. He could take that and run away! He snapped back into reality and pushed GIR off him. The SIR unit fell to the floor with a "thud" but continued to sleep.

He ignored it and walked to his bedroom door. Opening it soundlessly, he peaked outside, the hallway almost pitch black. He heard shuffling in the room down the hall, and voices; his parents must be getting ready for, or are already in, bed.

Stepping out, he tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs.

Glancing around to make sure no one was around. He whispered. "Computer."

The computer sighed. "whaaaaat?"

"Bring me down to the labs."

"What's the password?"

He paused. "Password?"

"Yes, Tam put up a password for her lab almost a year ago."

"Oh." He paused again. "What's the password?"

"I can't tell you! You have to tell me!"

"But, I don't know it."

"Then you can't go down into the labs."

He growled "Dammit!" he sat in the middle of the floor, thinking. "Tomorrow, I could cut skool, wait until mom and laanun go to work then search the house for the password, then I'll go down and find the voot." He paused. "Was I just thinking out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you were." The computer sighed. "Now, are you going to bed?"

He stood up. "Yeah, see ya in the morning."

* * *

Jay pressed his body up against the house as Deb ran out, jumped in the car and sped off. Tam was already gone, having left two hours ago. Smirking to himself, he walked around to the door and just walked right in.

It took hours to find the right password and by the time Jay got into the lab, Tam got home. Luckily, Jay had been able to get down into the lab before his laanun saw him. He sighed in relief as he hit the ground floor. He searched through Tam's older experiments, most of them broken to pieces, as he looked for the voot cruiser. He almost gave up when something caught his eye. He picked it up and brushed it off to see it was some form of an old remote.

Then something crashed behind him. Surprised, he dropped the little device and spun around, then jumped as he felt something his him in the back. He looked back at it, only to find the world seemed to be changing.

* * *

Tapan: hehe, I'm so mean leaving a cliffhanger like that! And the word "Laanun" I'm using as the irken word for "mom" or "mother". You know, to keep down confusion! So R&R…i gotta find Jhonen!

Torna/rolls eyes/ I'm sure he's fine!


	3. Chapter 2

Jhkitty/limps in, glaring at Torna/ I'm going to kick….your….ass…

Tapan: Jhonen! You're okay/hugs Jhkitty/ and you smell like a dumpster

Jhkitty: that's because that hellish vixen you call Torna threw me in a garbage truck!

Torna: did you at least have a nice trip!

Jhkitty/scratches Torna/ bite me, Devil woman!

Torna: why you little fur ball!

/Jhkitty and Torna start fighting/

Tapan: ah n.n everything's back to normal!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, and I never will, you hear me! NEVER! But I do own Jay, and technically Tam and Deb, so please do not steal.

Warning: slash related stuff, a little cursing and ZADR. Flame if you wish, as usual.

* * *

All he knew is one minute he's in his laanun's lab, searching for the voot in order to run away for a while, the next he was. 

Falling?

In mid air, Jay looked around then gasped as he fell to the ground of the lab. Slowly, he picked himself up and rubbed his backside in pain then looked around for whatever shot him. He couldn't find anything.

"I'll just have to get the voot some other time." He walked to the elevator and stuck his head out carefully, keeping an eye out for his irken mother. His eyes narrowed as he saw another irken in the house. The alien's antennae were shorter and suspended out of his head instead of falling down. This irken's eyes were the same exact shade of red as Tam's, but glazed over in boredom at the moment. This irken was definitely male.

And he was definitely not Jay's laanun.

The alien snapped his head in the direction of the elevator. Jay ducked inside, wincing as he heard the top slam shut. Pressing random buttons, the elevator began to descend lower, back into the lab. As soon as it stopped, Jay sprinted off and hid behind a piece of machinery, heart pounding.

The elevator could be heard as the unnamed irken stepped off, shuffling around suspiciously. After a moment, he called out. "I know you're in here! Come out of hiding, and face me!"

Jay glanced around, finding an abandoned old laser gun on the table a few feet away. Glancing back at the irken, he dove for it and grabbed it just as the older one saw him.

"Hey!" a blast shot off, just missing the bald green head. His eyes widened in surprise as Jay pointed the gun at him.

The irken raced his arms, praying the hybrid didn't fire.

Jay's arm shook. "Ok! Who are you and what the HELL are you doing in my house?"

"YOUR house! This is mine!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" the gun shot at the irken's feet, causing him to yelp and jump away. "Hey! You almost shot me!"

"Next time I won't miss!" he shot again, hitting the irken's leg.

He screamed in pain then held his leg.

* * *

Dib opened the door and sighed tiredly, throwing his keys on the table. He smiled at the couch and just plopped down on it, trying to take a moment's rest. 

He shot back up, however, when he hear a familiar screech.

"Zim?" he ran in the direction of the elevator and got in, concerned.

As soon as it stopped, he stepped out. "Zim, are you alr—holy shit!" he stopped abruptly as he saw what was going on.

Jay turned the gun toward the human, his eyes wide at the uncanny similarities of these two and his parents.

Dib put his hands up, stepping forward slowly. "I don't know how you got down here, but I don't think this is the best way. So, just put the gun down and we'll talk about this."

Jay shook his head.

Dib sighed. "What's your name?" his voice stayed soft and compromising.

"Why should I tell you?" Jay snapped, gun hand shaking violently.

"That's fine! You don't have to." The paranormalist hunched over, trying not to intimidate or give the boy any reason to shoot. "Just, please. Put the gun down. I won't hurt you."

Zim started to shuffle over to Jay, still holding his injured leg.

Jay heard him and pointed the gun at him. "Don't move!" he moved back and forth, from Dib to Zim. "Either of you!"

The three stood in a stalemate for a moment.

Until Dib's watched beep. "Dib? Are you there?"

Pushing his trench coat off his wrist, he looked down at the watch. "Not the best time to be talking to you, Deb."

"But it's important. I need you to keep an eye out for--"

"Mom?" Jay dropped the gun at the sound of the woman's voice and walked over to Dib, grabbing his wrist. "Mom!"

"Jay! Oh thank god!" Deb looked thoroughly relieved.

Dib and Zim just watched, confused.

Then Zim spoke. "What's going on!"

* * *

An hour later, the communicator was hooked up to the giant screen in Zim's lab; the other dimension echoed the sentiment. 

"And that's about everything."

Dib blinked. "So, he's your son."

Deb nodded. "That's right. Now all we need to do--" Deb was pushed out of the way harshly and Tam stepped in her place.

"Jay! What did I tell you about going into my lab! You KNOW not to go down here, but you did anyway! Once I get my hands on you…" the irken's claws were positioned like she was strangling something, a psychotically angry gleam in her eyes.

"As I was saying!" Deb pushed Tam out of the way, glaring in the alien's direction. "All we have to do is go there ourselves and Take Jay back." She paused, looking at the three boys. "But the machine broke."

"AGAIN?" Dib and Zim both said in unison.

"It must've broke when Jay dropped it! So, I guess he's stuck there until we fix it."

Jay's eyes widened. "What?"

Deb shrugged. "Hey, things like this happen! But, don't worry. We'll have you back here in no time!" she paused again. "Give us a week."

"A WEEK?"

"Yeah, that should be long enough." The human female pressed a few buttons on the panel in front of her. "Until the, be good. Dib, Zim; take care of my boy!" the screen shut off.

* * *

Tam blinked. "Why'd you tell them that? The dimension transmission device is fine!" 

Deb smiled. "This is the perfect opportunity for Jay to learn something. Maybe they'll help straighten him out!"

The irken thought about it. "I don't know about that."

"Jay'll be fine! What's going to happen is he stays with them, and by the end of the week Dib and Zim are on the brink of insanity. Besides, maybe he'll be comfortable telling them things he won't tell us. It'll be like having a father. Or two."

Tam still looked skeptical. "if you say so."

"I know so." She began to walk toward the elevator. "And as an added bonus, we have the house to ourselves for the first time in fourteen years."

Tam smirked and followed her mate

* * *

. 

Back in Zim's lab, the three stared at the screen in disbelief.

Dib cleared his throat. "Why do I have a feeling we've been duped?"

Zim limped over to the panel and detached the communicator. "Because we were."

"I can't stay here for a week! I have things to do! I have a life! I--" Jay stopped talking as a laser crazed his face, leaving a small burn behind. His eyes widened at Zim, who lowered the gun in response.

"Shut up!" he put the laser gun down on the panel. "I don't want to listen to your bitching!"

Jay growled.

"Are you two done? You're starting to get annoying." Dib crossed his arms and watched the two.

They turned their glares on him.

He wasn't effecting. "Look, I'm going back upstairs. If you two wanna stay down here and kill each other, be my guest, but I think we should make the best of things and just wait until the little remote thingy is fixed."

"The boy SHOT me!" Zim gestured to his leg.

"I see that. And you'll heal. I've put worse beatings on you without even trying!"

Zim growled and turned away.

Dib rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

* * *

Tapan: I donno what else to write at the moment, so I'm gonna stop here. 

Torna & Jhkitty /laying on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises/

Tapan: ….well, I gotta go tend to my buddies! So R & R!


	4. Chapter 3

Tapan: this chapter took me longer than it should've…

Torna/ scratch mark on her cheek/ that's because you haven't been working on it like you usually do

Jhkitty/with a black eye/ yeah, exactly. You were being productive!

Tapan: no I wasn't.

Jhkitty:….you put up a good argument.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, and that's final! So stop trying to sue me! I can hardly afford my car/cries/

Warning: slash, and hints of ZADR. Flame if you wanna, I will use them to make smores!

* * *

Dib laid on the couch as Zim and Jay glared at each other. The full blood sat at his mate's feet, legs curled underneath him. Jay sat on the floor, legs crossed. Gir sat on the human's stomach, glancing back and forth between the three.

Jay's glare deepened.

Zim snorted.

Gir giggled.

Dib sighed. "This is getting us absolutely no where." He ran his fingers through his hair before looking up. "We're stuck with each other for a week, and that's that."

Zim redirected his glare at Dib. "Keep your nose out of this, Dib-stink! You wouldn't understand."

"What, is this some form of 'irken bonding' or is it just the way your mind works?" the human sat up, causing GIR to roll off his stomach and on to his lap.

"Well, what if it is an irken thing?"

"Why is it I don't believe you?"

"Because you don't trust me!"

"Exactly!"

Zim opened his mouth to respond, but then clamped it shut. Huffing, he snapped his head away.

Jay chuckled. "Some things just don't change." He stood up and walked to the stairs, exploring the house.

He wandered around, a little surprised at how different the second floor looked. Everything was metallic in one way or another. The only thing that was human was the decent sized bathroom down the hall.

The hybrid stopped and paused in front of the door that would be his room. He glanced around as he heard familiar metal feet walk up behind him. Jay looked down to see GIR smiling up at him. "Hiya! Whatcha doin'?"

Jay smiled. "Just looking around. What about you?"

He shuffled his little mechanical legs. "Master and Dibby are getting all smoochy. I don't like seeing them get all smoochy, 'cause smoochy leads to touchy and touchy leads to naughty things. Then they throw of their clothes and start to wrestle. Then master starts to yell things and--"

"Okay, GIR! That's enough." Jay covered the spot where his ears would be and clenched his eyes shut.

GIR giggled at the boy's reaction and stood quietly.

Turning back to the door, he pushed it open and paused. His room looked absolutely nothing like where he was now. He knew the room was used as the Voot's hanger before he was born. He always imagined the room to be smaller than it was, but that wasn't the case.

He walked in and touched the ship. A thin line of dust collected on his fingers. He looked at it and rubbed his fingers together before looking up at the ceiling. A few cobwebs made themselves at home near the metal pleat of the roof, as if it hadn't been opened in a while.

He turned his attention back to the ship, jumping back a little as he accidentally opened the cockpit. Smirking, he got in, GIR following closely behind. Pressing a few more buttons, the ship hummed to life. Within a few minutes, he was pulling the ship from the hanger and out of the house

Swerving back and forth, the ship flew around the neighborhood, nearly crashing into a couple of buildings as he entered the city

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Zim and Dib were in their own world. Zim moaned as the human bit into his neck gently, but then his antennae perked up at the sound of the roof opening.

Dib heard it as well, and quickly pulled away. "Was that what I think it was?"

The irken's eyes narrowed into a glare and got up and straightened himself. Dib got up as well, straightening out his clothing and hair as he followed Zim to the door.

* * *

"Whoo! I think I'm finally getting the hang of this, GIR!" Jay swerved around another building.

"Awww, man. I liked the crashingness!" the little robot fell to the floor.

The hybrid looked back and chuckled before looking forward again and nearly crashing into another irken ship, this one a bit larger and almost purple in color.

He stopped his voot abruptly to look into Zim's angry eyes. "Turn the ship around!"

Jay chuckled, but followed the order nonetheless, flying back in the direction of Zim's house. The roof opened for him, the ship lowering itself back to its respective area. He watched out the hanger as the other ship parked on a spot on the lawn, lowering into the ground.

He got out of the ship and walked downstairs.

* * *

"Okay, maybe it would be best if we set some ground rules." Dib sat at the kitchen table, Jay sitting across from him. Zim sat in a chair between the two, a metal bar covering his mouth to keep him from screaming his head off. He glared at both of them, before muttering incoherently.

The hybrid boy sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Fair enough."

"Okay. The biggest rule would obviously be not to touch the space ships. It might be best not to bring any attention to yourself while you're hear, so stay out of trouble."

Jay rolled his eyes.

Dib ignored it. "And the third thing is to stay away from the labs."

Zim nodded in agreement, trying to pull off the metal piece in order to speak.

Jay shrugged. "Okay so they're the same rules as when I'm at home. No problem." He stood up then paused. "I still have no where to sleep though."

"Computer. Create a new room for Jay." The house hummed softly then made a few loud banging noises before stopping. "There you go."

The hybrid glanced around, looking for anything that changed in the area. Not seeing anything, he wandered to the stairs. "Thanks."

Dib watched as he left, then turned to look at Zim. The alien glared back. He chuckled then lifted a small remote from the table and pressed a button, allowing the metal guard to fall to the table.

Zim rubbed his jaw then sucked in a breath. "if that boy so much as breaths near my labs, I'm going to MRPH!" the metal piece reattached itself to his face.

Dib chuckled then put the control in his pocket, getting up and walking away as the irken tried to pry it off his mouth.

* * *

The next day, Jay sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, bored out of his mind.

He stopped then threw his head back and sighed. "So BORED!" he gazed at the door then stood up. "GIR, lets go for a walk."

The robot squealed in response and jumped into his puppy suit before following the hybrid to the door.

Jay took a deep breath as he stepped out into the morning sun. If Dib and Zim thought he was just going to sit in the house all day, they were insane. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the cul-de-sac, GIR climbing to his shoulders.

* * *

The hybrid puffed on a cigarette he bummed off some guy as he headed toward his school, curious to see how everyone else changed in this dimension. He heard the bell ring as he got closer, signaling for everyone to head into class.

His antennae perked as he saw a group of girls laughing with each other as they pushed another, smaller girl into a muddy puddle. His shoulders slumped slightly. "Yup, they're definitely my friends."

"Aw, they're playing with that girl!" GIR hugged the hybrid's neck and pointed at the muddy girl.

The said girl had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. She was shorter and thinner than the other girls, her skin pale. She grabbed her books from the puddle and clutched them to her chest.

One girl knocked the books out of her hands again then laughed. Her gang laughed along with her, then headed into the building, leaving the girl to pick up everything she dropped.

Jay's eyes softened as he trotted over to her, bending down to help her pick up a few loose papers. "Here."

She hesitated, then took them and in a heavy accent spoke. "Thank you." She kept her head bowed as she stood up. Jay didn't need to see her eyes to tell that she was crying.

Quickly, she turned away and headed into the building.

He waved even though he knew she didn't see it. The boy stood at the schoolyard's sidewalk, then standing up, putting his hand in the puddle accidentally.

He winced as his skin began to tingle uncomfortably.

Then GIR broke his thoughts. "Aw, that was nice! You is a sweet boy!" he nuzzled the boy's cheek.

Jay rolled his eyes at the dysfunctional robot and walked on, taking another drag of his cigarette.

* * *

Tapan: I have a lot of ideas for this story, it's weird! So anyway, R & R. oh and to anyone who's curious, this story's prequel got up to it's 1000 the view today! YAY/dances/ 


	5. Chapter 4

Tapan: wow, I finally got around to writing the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, people!

Torna: I don't think anyone cares!

Jhkitty: I know I don't care.

Tapan: aww man! and to answer a question: is there another jay in this demension? no, there isn't. the reason is becase Jay doesn't acually belong in either of the demensions. i imagine the demensions like a mirror and because his father and mother are form two different sides of the "mirror" that leave Jay right inbtween them!

Jhkitty: hmmm, I'm slightly surpised at how much thought you put into that.

Tapan: n.n; hehe

Torna: can we start the fic now?

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Invader Zim. I did create Jay, though, so don't use his bad ass self without my permission!

Warning: slash! ZADR! RETIRED MEMBRANE/crowd gasps/ as usual, flame if you wanna, although many people don't seem to wanna so yeah.

* * *

For a brief second, a silence came over the streets of the city. No cars were blowing their horns, nobody was shouting, and it was almost as if a black cloud was covering the city.

This was all the calm before the storm.

The roar of an engine was heard, followed by a crimson SUV speeding down the road. The vehicle was going way to fast for it's size. Two voices came from this car. One screaming at people to get out of the way, the other screaming to slow down before someone gets killed.

Zim blew the horn loudly as a couple of teenagers crossed the street. "Hey! Move it!" the small group dove out of the way to avoid being hit by the giant SUV.

Dib sat in the passenger seat, holding on for dear life. "Zim, calm down! You're driving like a mania--" his eyes widened as he pointed. "OLD LADY WITH DOG!"

Zim swerved around them, the dog almost meeting the front tires. It jumped back and yelped before it could really be hit.

The paranormalist looked back at them and sighed in relief, shouting an apology out the window, earning himself a wrinkled middle finger.

He turned back to the irken. "Let me drive!" it was a stretch; Zim never let Dib drive his car.

Zim looked over at him, lavender contacted eyes narrowed, then he cocked an eye. "With the way you drive will never find Jay and GIR!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, with the way you drive we're gonna end up running them over." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a green skinned boy. "STOP THE CAR!"

It screeched to a stop in the middle of the road, much to the displeasure of everyone behind him. The cars beeped behind him; he ignored them and opened the sunroof, standing on his seat to get himself through it. "GIR!"

The disguised robot turned at the sound of his name then waved. "Hiya, Master!" he jumped down from his place on Jay's shoulder and ran toward the car.

Jay kept his spot and just watched, hands in his pockets, cigarette in his mouth.

As the dysfunctional unit jumped into the car, Zim glared over at the hybrid. "I am going to KILL you!" he fell back in the car as Dib pulled his feet out from under him. Glaring at the irken, he stepped out of the car, screamed a few choice words at the cars behind Zim and walked right up to Jay. Taking the cigarette out of the boy's mouth, he flicked it to the side and grabbed his shirt, dragging him over to the car. Opening door behind his, he shoved Jay into the car then slammed the door and got in himself.

Jay slouched in his seat and looked over at GIR, who smiled back at him. Dib watched him from the mirror and rubbed his temples; this was going to be a very long week.

* * *

In the irken's lab, Zim threw a broken machine against the wall in anger. Hearing the elevator, he threw something in that direction, causing Dib to squeak and jump back to avoid getting hit. "I take it you're still angry."

"This kid is getting on my nerves and he's only been here for a day! Dib, please let me kill him."

"You're not going to kill him."

"Fine! Let me rip off a limb! You can pick which one!"

The human put his hands on Zim's shoulders and shook him. "Are you even listening to yourself anymore?"

Zim struggled against Dib's hold briefly before calming down a little, glaring at his mate.

The paranormalist's brows furrowed in thought. "Why do you care so much anyway? He didn't destroy anything before he left."

Zim pushed the hands off him and turned away. "I have my reasons, and they are none of your business." He crossed his arms.

Dib walked around him, looking him in the eye once again. "Technically, it is. I live here, and I have to deal with you day in and day out. So what got you so pissed to speed off after Jay."

The irken's eyes softened and he looked down at the floor. "GIR."

Oh yeah! GIR. After Zim and Dib started living together, GIR became more to the irken than just a robot slave. He was family, if annoying at times. The little SIR unit was like Zim's little brother or, on some occasions, his son.

The human should have figured as much; Zim was simply worried about GIR.

Dib smiled at his mate. "Feeling better?"

The irken thought about it before speaking. "A little."

The human offered a hand to Zim, who took it in return. Dib chuckled and headed back to the elevator.

Once up stairs, they were surprised to find Gaz standing in the living room, talking to Jay.

She looked up when she hear them, the eyebrow cocked. "So, Tam and Deb had a kid?" she crossed her arms. "Which one of you is the father?" she knew there was no way irken's had the technology to turn an egg into sperm.

Dib pointed at Zim.

The woman snorted, opening an eye slightly. "I knew it."

Dib blinked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She chuckled a little before unfolding her arms. "Just that I always figured you'd be the more," She thought about the words she could use, "feminine of the two."

The man's eyes shot open wide. "WHAT?"

Zim snickered.

The paranormalist glared at Zim. "This isn't funny."

The irken smiled, his red eyes glinting, amused. "Yes it is."

Dib had to suppress the urge to flail his arms childishly. "No it's not!"

Everyone in the room starts to laugh. Dib glares at all three of them and crossed his arms. Ah, yes, when all else fails, picking on Dib will make you feel better.

Eventually, they stopped. Gaz sighed a little. "anyway, I came over because Dad wanted the whole family to get together for some reason."

"Really?" Dib was a little surprised by this little bit of information. "He's bored out of his mind, isn't he?"

Gaz shrugged. "He spent almost thirty years working. I guess he feels a little lost now that he's retired."

"Okay. When is this?"

"Tomorrow night. I would've told you earlier, but I've been busy."

Dib glanced over at Jay, wondering if they should bring him with them. "Fine, tomorrow night. At his house?"

"Yeah, and then will most likely leave from there to go… somewhere."

"Okay then." Dib looked over at Zim, who shrugged. "I guess will be there."

"Not like you've got much of a choice." She walked to the door and opened it. "You're not going to blow him off. You've got your alien, so you're out of excuses." She walked out without saying goodbye, leaving the three to themselves.

Jay looked up at the two older men warily. "Am I being forced to go too?"

Zim crossed his arms. "Well, there's no way I'm leaving you here, in the base, with all my labs at your disposal."

Dib rolled his eyes. "A simple 'yes' would have done it."

"SILENCE!"

Jay slouched in his spot. After a moment, Zim left back to his lab and Dib headed upstairs, leaving him alone in the living room.

Bored, he picked up the remote and turned the TV on, GIR rushing to sit by his side once the channel was change, took the remote from his hand and started flipping through the channels.

Used to this sort of thing, the hybrid just let the robot have control of the television and just watched whatever show GIR happened to land upon.

* * *

The next day, Dib and Zim left for work once again, allowing Jay to come and go as he pleased. However, Dib made him promise to leave some form of a note telling them where he was and around what time he'd be back.

Once again, he took GIR with him. This time, however, he was on a leash instead of just handing onto Jay's head.

For a moment, the hybrid paused and headed back to the school. Never did he think he'd miss that god forsaken building so much. Walking by it, he saw students walking around the campus, some eating, others talking to one another.

He showed up just in time for lunch.

He frowned when he saw that same group of girls from yesterday, picking on the same foreign girl. Was he really that obnoxious to the poor kid?

Without thinking, he walked directly up to them. "Hey!"

One of the girls turned around. Her skin was pale and covered in scars; a dark blue bandanna pulled black hair back. She wore baggy jeans and a very large shirt with the word "pimp" across it.

She cocked an eyebrow as Jay walked over. "Hey, guys! Check out the green freak!"

They all laughed.

Jay gritted his teeth together at the comment, hearing it many times before, especially when he was little. It had taken him years to get people to stop referring to him as "that green kid," mostly by beating anyone who called him that.

This time, he settled for clenching his jaw as the girl walked directly up to his face. "What do you want, freak?"

Jay shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'd like you to leave that girl alone."

"And what makes you think we'll just step aside form you?"

"Because it'd be a good idea."

The girl pushed him back. "Fat chance freak."

Getting a little annoyed, the hybrid pushed her back harder. "Don't you know any better insults than that or are you too dumb to think of anything good?"

Growling, she lunged at him.

Jay simply stepped out of the way, glaring down at her. "Sorry, I don't fight girls."

"What? Afraid you'll lose."

"nope, just afraid I'll get in trouble." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Girls seem to whine and cry whenever they know they're gonna lose."

Then the girls dog piled him, scratching, punching, and biting any part of him the could.

When he felt a hand pull at his antenna, the hybrid pushed them away. "GIR! Don't just stand, help me!"

Saluting, the robot latched on to on of the girl's ankles. "I'm a horny puppy!"

Jay glared down at him as one of the girls latched onto his neck. "That's not helping." Maybe going back to the school wasn't the best idea in the world.

Just as Jay began sinking into the mob of angry girls a familiar gloved hand pulled him back out.

Jay blinked as he was pulled back up. "Zim?"

The disguised irken stared blankly. "Dib, Deb and Tam'll kill me if something happens to you as I watched." He kicked at one of the girls. "The orgy is over, disguising teenage females."

GIR popped his head out at the sound of Zim's voice, pink tongue poking out of his mouth. "Hi!"

Zim then turned away and walked out of the schoolyard. "be back at the base in time to go to Membrane's."

Jay watched him walk away then turned back to the girls who seemed to just stare at him. The foreign girl they were picking on was gone.

Jay rolled his eyes at the glares he was getting any walked away, GIR followed at his heels.

* * *

Jhkitty/blinks/ why do you write these things?

Torna: because she wants to. Now shut up, and look cute, it lulls the readers into a false sense of security.

Jhkitty…oookaaay…

Tapan: hehe, I'm done for now! See ya all next time! Same Bat time! Same Bat channel.

Torna:…that's it. No more TV for you.

Tapan/sniffle/ but I need it!


	6. Chapter 5

Tapan: wow, it feels like so long since I've worked on this story!

Torna: or any story for that matter.

Jhkitty/looking at FFN/ it's been a little over a month. But who cares!

Tapan: you know what, Jho, you're right! I should just work on the story and don't worry about how long it's been!

Jhokitty: that's not where I was going with that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim in any way shape or form. I did create Jay though, so please don't take him from me without permission

Warning: Slash! Mild ZADR! Flame if you wish. Yes, I still accept flames!

* * *

Down the street the pair walked, Jay chewing on a toothpick thoughtfully with GIR running by his side, holding his own leash as if he were walking himself. After a while, the little robot got sick of simply pulling the leash with him, so he started to use it as a jump rope, tripping over it ever now and then.

The hybrid just looked at his "brother" and shook his head before walking on.

After a few hours of meaningless wandering, Jay looked inside one of the shops at a clock. School let out about now.

Wanting to stay out of a little bit of trouble, Jay turned around and headed back the way he came in order to head back to Zim's base.

After a few minutes of walking, his antennae perked at a few voices.

"Hey baby! Whatcha up to tonight?"

"Hey! Why you runnin'? We just wanna talk to you!"

GIR clinged to Jay's leg in a hug of sorts before giggling a bit. "aww, look! That nice girl made some new friends!"

Jay looked down to follow the direction the dysfunctional android was pointing to see three large men running after that same girl he's been seeing from day one.

He glared a little before running after them. "Geez! Doesn't this girl know how to stay out of trouble?"

While the boy ran to catch up, GIR had managed to climb up Jay's leg and back on to his shoulder. He smiled dumbly before speaking. "This is like a moveh I saw!"

"Uh-huh." Jay skidded to a stop as he watched them run down an alley. The thugs caught up to the girl on the other end, pushing her against the wall, despite her screams for help.

"Hey!" Jay's voice echoed down the alleyway, which was ignored in favor of the girl. The hybrid glared and picked up a metal pipe that lied at the edge of the alley, right next to a dumpster. He then tried again.

"Hey!"

They still didn't acknowledge his presence. His eyes narrowed, giving him an uncanny resemblance to his irken father as he walked up, slamming the pipe along side one of there heads. "I said 'hey' damn it!" The guy let out a loud yelp and fell to the side, nearly pinning the girl even closer to the wall.

The other two watched their comrade go down before glaring over at Jay. The hybrid's gaze faltered a bit, but otherwise he kept glaring. This was until they started to advance on him.

His eyes widened before he grabbed the girl by the wrist and began to tug her out of the alley.

The girl followed with no protest, only giving GIR an odd look when he started to sing the theme toSpiderman.

Or at least his version of it. "Spider-man, Spider-man, do what-eveh a spider can. Shoot some web, eat some flies, gotta watch out, or he's eat yo eyes. Lookout! Here comes the spidermaaaaaan!" he giggled to himself after he finished the song, offering no help

to the hybrid.

It didn't matter. Jay smiled slightly as the cul-de-sac came into view, along with the creepy house that was his home.

But of course, he still had company. "Hey! Get yo ass back here!"

Just as Jay reached the door and turned the knob, he was tackled by the two thugs from behind. Gasping, he fell against the door and into the floor of the living room where three people stood.

All three looked over at what had just fallen through the door. Two of them glared darkly, while the third was already glaring so there was no expression change.

The two men smirked down at Jay and slammed his head into the floor roughly, unaware of the potential horror if they didn't get out fast.

And now it was too late. Zim grabbed one of the men by the hair and pulled the human off his son roughly. His disguised eyes glared darkly into the thug's as he shoved him against a wall.

Dib did similar, only pulling the man up by his shirt and slamming his head into the wall.

The girl ran into the house and stood over by Gaz, glancing around nervously. The woman just watched the whole event with her arms crossed.

Seeing how he could move freely now, Jay got up with a pained groan and crawled out of the way, over to Gaz and the girl he just saved.

After beating the two men, Dib and Zim smashed their bodied into each other and let go. Zim glared darkly at the two, standing in an intimidating manner. "Now, get out of my house before I decide to kill you!"

Taking the threat seriously, the two sprinted from the house as fast as they could with the beatings they just endured.

Gaz whistled, looking slightly impressed. "And I didn't need to lift a finger and fight for you."

Dib looked over at his little sister, a dull expression set in his brown eyes. "Oh, ha ha!" he then looked around, noticing the abrupt absence of his mate. "where's-?"

Just then, Zim walked back into the room and ran out the door, a large metal bat in hand.

Dib only watched as the irken ran by him, taking a moment to process the potential damage. His eyes widened and he quickly snapped around, running after Zim. "Hey! Wait! Zim, let it go!"

Gaz snickered a bit and unfolded her arms, walking out the door in hopes of seeing the ex-invader use the bat.

Letting out a slight cough, Jay stood and grabbed the girl's hand in order to pull her from the house. "we'll be back later, GIR." He shut the door behind him as the robot let out a shrill cry in response.

* * *

((Somewhere in the neighborhood))

"help me! Please just leave us alone!"

"get back here! I only wanna hit you!"

"Zim, stop it! This isn't worth it!"

The two thugs stopped as they found themselves caught at a dead end. Panting and a little panicked, they turned to see the green man standing before them, holding the bat with a wide smirk.

Panting slightly, Dib skidded to a stop next to Zim, glancing back and forth between the three. After a moment, he put his hand on the alien's shoulder. "c'mon, this isn't worth it anymore."

Zim shrugged the hand off and advanced forward, the smirk widening in a sadistic smile of sorts.

The paranormalist growled a little before trotting in between the three, trying to be the peace maker of the group. "you don't need to do this. They didn't really do anything for you to beat them senseless."

This was around the time one of the men's knees planted itself in Dib's midsection. He let out a surprised gasp before falling to his knees, holding his stomach in pain.

"Dib!" Zim crouched down to his side, only to feel the bat taken from his hand.

Dib looked over at the invader and spoke with a pained voice. "lemme borrow this real quick." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled himself to his feet and glared at the one who hit him. Bringing the bat up, he smashed it into the side of the guy's head. "I was on you're side, you moron!" he hit the thug again, then a third time before handing the bat back to his mate and stepping out of the way casually.

A little dumbfounded, Zim took the metal object and slowly began to smirk as he wound up and slammed the bat into the side of the second man's face. He squeed a little to himself as the man fell, twitching slightly.

The human cocked an eyebrow at Zim as they headed out of the area. The paused when they saw Jay, Gaz and the girl standing outside, blinking at them in mild disbelief.

After a moment, Jay opened his mouth. "whoa…"

Gaz blinked but otherwise ignored the situation and walked the other direction. "c'mon, Dad's waiting."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about him." Dib trotted up to catch up to the trio, but paused as he saw the girl following his sister and "son." He smiled down at her kindly.

She smiled back but then turned away.

Gaz glanced at her before looking back ahead. "What's your name, kid?"

"i-I'm Kayla."

The magenta haired woman paused and "hn"ed a little before speaking again. "Someone needs to take Kayla home."

"I'll do it." Jay nodded a little in agreement with himself.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I saw that one coming."

Zim narrowed his eyes at the hybrid. "Do you think you could stay out of trouble that long?"

Jay narrowed his eyes right back. "Just as long as you can, father." The father came out in a mocking manner.

Zim stifled in response, but found another target as he heard Dib snicker a bit. "That's not funny!"

"Anyway, ignoring tweedle dee and tweedle dum over there, you know where to go after words, right?"

Jay nodded.

"Good then." She grabbed the two mates by the back of their shirts as they glared at each other. "We'll see you there." With that, she dragged the two away, with much protest coming from her brother and brother-in-law.

Jay watched them walk away before turning to Kayla. "shall we?"

She cracked a little bit of a smile as they began to walk in the direction of her home.

* * *

Tapan: ah, the end of another chapter! Feels good to be back! So, please R & R and I apologize for the long wait! I'm gonna start working on my writing again so hold tight, people! 


	7. Chapter 6 (Check Profile for info)

Tapan: Ugh! I'm sorry about the lack of updates the past few months! I was at war with them goblins on horse back...we lost a lot of good men...

Torna: Or you could say she was just being extemely lazy.

Jhkitty: Yup! That sounds more like the truth.

Tapan: ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. However, I did create Jay and this plot, so please don't steal...

Warning: Slash, ZADR (I get a little more into it this chapter). Flame if you wish

Thanks: Zimgirl14 on DA! It took me a while, but I finally got a bit of your idea into play with more ZADR to come n.n

* * *

The two teenagers walked down the street, an awkward silence hung in the air as they looked around.

Finally, Kayla broke the silence and smiled at Jay. "So, um, your parents seem nice."

The hybrid shrugged. "Eh, they have their moments. Most of the time they're biting each other's head off."

"That's okay. Your mother seems to be in control of your father." she let out a small, shy laugh.

"She's not my mother." Jay kept his eyes forward as he spoke, not really wanting to make eye contact.

The girl blushed a little. "Oh. So, you don't have a mother?"

He let out a sigh and looked over at the girl, slightly amused. "You know that black haired guy with the glasses? Technically he's my mother."

She thought about this for a moment. "Oh." her face then turned red with realization. "Oh! So they're..."

The hybrid nodded and continued to walk on.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, a little fucked up, eh?" Jay glanced back at Kayla with a soft smile.

"No! Not at all."

The hybrid snorted and continued one, allowing the two to fall into a somewhat awkward silence.

Before long, the two reached Kayla's home. The house was a decent size, nothing really out of the ordinary. She seemed to be just your average girl.

The girl turned to Jay and smiled. "Thank you for saving me, I don't know what I'd do without your help."

Jay smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "It was nothing."

Kayla shook her head slightly. "No, it was great." She then leaned in and gave the hybrid a quick peck on the cheek before running in the house, face bright red.

Jay's antennea perked at the kiss as he watched the human run into the house. His hand drifted to his cheek as he turned to leave.

Only to here a familiar voice.

"D'aaaw! Bluejay's gotta girlfriend!" He turned to see GIR sticking his head out of a large red car, Gaz in the driver's seat.

Jay trotted up to the car and cocked an eye at his 'aunt'. "what're you doing here?"

An eye opened slightly as Gaz stared at the hybrid. "I followed you. And it was either me or Zim so be greatful you've avoided his high pitch screams for the moment." She unlocked the doors to her car. "Get in."

Being fully aware of his aunt's rage, Jay didn't hesitate to jump in the car, pulling the door shut as Gaz sped off in the direction of Membrane's.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone left the professor's home. The car ride back to the base was in complete silence. Zim had stayed uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole night, only taking the time to glare at Dib and Jay through the entire dinner. He mate ignored him and his glares; it was obvious Dib and Zim had gotten into an argument, and the human won.

Dib drove the care casually, keeping his eyes on the road the entire time. Jay sat in the back seat, holding a deactivated GIR, who was turned off once Gaz got sick of listening to him.

After a few minutes, the dark car stopped in front of the glowing green house. As soon as it stopped, Zim jumped out and stormed to the door. Dib stepped out a bit calmer and walked around to the trunk in order to pull out a couple of papers.

Jay followed the human, still holding GIR tightly. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Dib glanced over at the hybrid before continuing to sort through his files. "Not with me." He grabbed the folders he needed and shut his trunk. "Zim might be a different story though."

Jay swallowed a little and watched Dib walk up the walkway and step into the house, just nodding as the irken pureblood seemed to rant at him. The boy let out a sigh and walked into the house.

Zim turned his attention to Jay as soon as the door was closed. "You.."

Jay blinked and tossed the robot onto the couch. "What?"

The former invader wandered closer, grabbing a hold of his wig and tossing it to the floor. "You...brought humans...into my base."

The hybrid glared at his father. "She was in trouble! She needed my help."

"What kind of excuse is that!" He crossed his arms and snorted. "You're just as dumb as your mother."

Dib's head shot up at that, glaring at Zim. "Hey!"

"But it doesn't matter!" Zim ignored his mate in favor of scolding his son. "I don't care if they were trying to make her into a coat. You brought a human in this base! Do you know how much trouble that could've caused?"

"It doesn't matter, you're not an invader anymore."

"Irrelevant! This base is still loaded with technology that could destroy the entire planet! Imagine what could happen if it fell into the hands of the American Government!" Zim shuddered at the thought.

Jay let out a growl and opened his mouth to speak, then paused as a gloved claw pointed to the stairs. "Go to your room!"

The hybrid snorted and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "In another dimension and I still have to deal with a bitch laanun."

Zim growled and glared at the stairs. "I HEARD that!" He blinked and looked over as he heard Dib's snickers. "What?"

The human just smiled at Zim and sat down on the couch, still flipping through his folders. "I just never really saw you as the fatherly type, but I guess I was wrong. You'd make a pretty mediocre father."

Zim blinked a few times before remembering he was mad at Dib and turned away with a "hmph."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Yet you're still so feminine it's not even funny."

"Shut up!" He glared over his shoulder and crossed his arms. "I'm mad at you."

"You can't be too mad. You're still talking to me."

He looked away with a snort.

Dib sighed and put down his files before standing up a bit and grabbing a hold of Zim's arm, pulling him down onto his lap.

Zim let out a little squeak and blinked a bit before glaring at Dib once more and scratching his face, leaving crimson marks in the claw's wake.

Dib lost his smile and felt his face to find the marks bleeding a little. "I..don't know if I deserved that."

"Trust me, you did."

"So says the pissed off irken who inflicted the wounds."

Zim smirked and poked at the cut with a snicker. "Human blood's such a pretty color."

"Uh huh."

The irken gave his mate a toothy smile before wrapping his arms around Dib's head and pulling the human into a kiss.

Dib groaned a little around Zim's lips, cocking an eye as the alien broke the kiss. "I thought you said you were mad at me."

He repositioned himself so he was straddling his human. "I am, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."

"You make it sound like I'm a toy."

"You are." His hand worked its way up Dib's shirt slowly, enjoying the little sounds his mate made as it happened. "But you're my favorite." He paused and leaned forward before adding with an after though. "Well, next to the Voot Cruiser."

The paranormalist sighed then let out a little chuckle and kissed Zim once more. "Thank you. It makes me feel real special that I'm just a step behind your ship."

The ex-invader purred and pushed Dib back against the couch harshly. "Yes, yes that's amazing. But enough talk, Dib-stink! Sex, now!" He then proceeded to rip Dib's clothes off his body with a little bit of protesting from the human himself. The protesting turned to small moans and soft mewling in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Later that night, Jay peaked his head out of his room and looked to the area he was use to seeing his parents in. The room was dark; Dib must've been asleep. He smiled to himself and walked out of the room as quietly as he could. He snuck down the stairs and headed for the door, sure that he'd get out scott-free.

"Where are you going?"

The hybrid jumped and turned to see Dib watching him from the threshold of the kitchen, his glasses glowing with what little light came in from the window. It almost gave Jay the impression of a guard dog with the way they shined.

He stepped away from the door and glared a little at the human. "Do you always wake up in the middle of the night to stand in the dark?"

"Do you always sneak out in the middle of the night?"His voice carried an almost mocking tone to it before he sighed. "Zim and I are working on something, I came up for a break." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "So, where do you think you're going?"

"Why does it matter to you? You're not my mother!"

Dib snorted. "Yeah, I am!"

Jay found he really couldn't argue with that. Instead, he simply snorted and turned away.

The human let out a sigh and moved closer. "It's weird how much you're actually like your father."

He growl and narrowed his eyes at Dib. " I am not! He's a cocky, selfish, arrogant cocksucker!"

"And you're a rebellious teen." His voice was a bit snappish, as if the words offended him as well as Zim. After a moment, he let out a sigh and shook his head. "You know what? Fine. Go out."

"What?"

"You heard me." He headed back into the kitchen and turned to look back at the boy. "Go before I change my mind and have the computer lock you in your room."

Jay was a little hesitant, but he then ran out the door, smiling at his new bit of freedom.

Dib stared for a second and then sighed before pulling out his phone and calling a number he really didn't need light to see. "Bill, it's Dib. Are you working? I have a favor to ask."

* * *

Tapan: Yay! I finished the chapter! Go me/dances/

Jhkitty/trips/


End file.
